The instant invention relates generally to breast pads and more specifically it relates to a protective breast pad.
Numerous breast pads have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to extend over the breasts of women. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,313 to Le Jeune; U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,981 to Ellis and U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,510 to Sneider all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.